The Dance To Change It All
by Kair the Waterbender
Summary: What happens when Katara is forced into going to the Avatar Academy's Dance and doesn't have a date. What awaits her at the dance and how will it effect her future.
1. Chapter 1

Katara's POV

I was on my way with Sokka to the Avatar Academy's dance on a Friday night grudgingly. "Sokka I can't believe you talked me into going. It's just a stupid dance. I don't see what's so great about it." "Well for one thing it gets you out of the house and two all of our friends will be there. I bet even Aang will be there," he added with a chuckle. My cheeks automatically turned red at the sound of Aang's name. "So what of course he will be there, everyone else is there," I retorted annoyed. "So... why didn't you want to come to the dance Katara? You usually love these kind of things." "Well... Sokka... to tell you the truth I don't have a date." "What?!" he shouted having his hands in the air. "But I thought every guy in school asked you." "They did but I guess the right guy just didn't ask me," I said sadly. "Well Katara do you think you could hurry up by the time we get there the dance will be over?" "Hey we'll get there when we get there because I'm the one getting us there. OK," I shot back angrily. "Really I can't see why we can't take Appa," Sokka continued. "Well because Aang will be using Appa to pick up his date and I didn't want to disturb them," I said calmly thinking of what Aang could be doing right now. "Well Katara thanks for water-bending us there and getting me wet," He said sarcasticly pointing to his new clothes. "Oh you'll be fine, I looked away from Sokka and laughed silently at Sokka getting soaked but then the sadness returned when we arrived. "Heeellllooo... I'm still wet here," he shouted annoyed. "Oh stop whining Sokka," I said scolded him. With a quick flick of my wrist, I had the water back in my pouch. "Fine now can we just pleeeaaasseee get this over with Sokka," I whined. Oh now look who's whining," He chuckled. "Sokka..." I shot him a death glare clearly angry. "Ok. Fine. Have it your way Katara," he said putting his hands in a surrendering motion.

We entered the auditorium and entered a world of blue. Me and the decorating committee must have done a good job because everything looked beautiful. We had hung blue banners everywhere and even put blue food coloring in the food to make it blue. The theme this year was the Water Tribe themed so I was happy to help. I would have been so happy but the fact that I wasn't there with the person I loved just took away all the fun." Wow Katara you guys did a great job," my brother stated in total amazment. "Thanks Sokka," I replied trying to act happy. "Man it's so hot in here," I stated uncomfortably trying to let some air into my large shawl. "Why don't you take off that off circus sized shawl then, Katara? "It's covering your whole dress. I don't even know what your dress looks like," he said eyeing me suspiciously. "No Sokka I'm fine really. Hey look there's Aang why don't you go talk to him Sokka? I'll just sit over here and wait for the others," I replied in my most convincing happy voice while I sat at the nearest seat. "OK Katara, if that's what you want." "OK then bye," I said waving good bye. "Bye." Sokka turned around and started to walk over to Aang. Oh how I wanted to talk to Aang. As stubborn as I was to hate this dance a smile crept across my face at the sight of Aang. My cheeks went pink again and I started to get really hot. _Man I guess Sokka was right it is hot in here. _I looked around to make sure Aang and Sokka weren't watching and took off my long shawl revealing a snow white dress made from the finest silk decorated with water crystals. It was my mother's wedding gown. Dad told me she wanted me to wear it to the Avatar Academy's Dance since it was the most important dance in my life. He said my date would like it. _Oh if only he knew I didn't have one. And to wear this without a date is just sooo embarrassing. I really hope it doesn't bring a lot of attention to me._

Aang's POV

"Wow Katara looks beautiful tonight," I said astounded. "What did you just say Aang?" "I..Uh..nothing Sokka," I stuttered. It all I could do to just looked at him. "You just said my sister was beautiful didn't you Aang?" he stated while crossing his hands over his chest, smirking evilly. "Uh I guess I kinda did," I admitted scratching the back of my neck blushing. Turning around, Sokka's mouth dropped to the floor when he saw Katara. "Where did she get that," I asked just as astounded as me waving his hands in an exaggerated motion. We weren't the only ones who saw Katara through, everyone in the room was stealing glances at her.

Katara's POV

_Man when are they going to get here? It's taking them forever. I really don't feel comfortable here. _I looked up and saw everyone staring at me including Aang. I quickly turned away before he saw me. Taking the water out of my pouch I just started to fiddle with it to keep myself from getting totally bored. I completely turned in my seat and made a small water picture of Aang. I began to softly cry and water-bended the tears off my face before anyone saw. _Oh Aang if only I could tell you how I felt I thought to myself._

Aang's POV

"Hey Sokka why is your sister so sad isn't her date here?" I asked concerned seeing that she was crying. "No Aang she doesn't have a date," he replied calmly. "What? Why?" I shouted totally shocked that the girl of my dreams was without a date. "I don't know, she said the right guy just didn't ask her," he shrugged. "Well then that guy must be a real jerk not asking her. Doesn't he know how she feels." "To tell the truth, I really don't think he does Aang, may be he's just scared to ask," he replied sympathetically but trying to contain a secret smile. "Well he should know," I shouted out of anger that some one would break Katara's heart. "Well then you must be a real jerk Aang." "Why did you call me a jerk Sokka?" "Because duh Aang, Katara was waiting for you to ask her to the dance. But you didn't and you took someone else. Speaking of dates where's yours Aang?" Well Sokka I didn't get one. I wanted to ask Katara but I just didn't have the guts. But really Sokka I don't think she was waiting for me. Well she told me like every guy in school asked her and she turned them all down and that the guy she wanted to go with never asked her. Did you ever ask her Aang? No I didn't. Well then there's your proof. Now go talk to her and ask her to dance. No Sokka I couldn't. She and I are only friends and nothing more. If you don't go talk to her then I'll make you. Man I'm so stupid why did I even think I had a chance with a guy like Aang. He's the avatar and I'm just a water tribe peasant. I treasure our friendship and I couldn't bear it if I ruined it by telling him my feelings. As much as I hate to say it we're friends and will never be anything more. "Nothing more" the thought of it stung my eyes with tears. I quickly got them off my eyes before they could fall. I looked up to see Aang stumbling over to me. I couldn't help laughing silently to myself about how cute he looked but then I remembered he probably had a date and my smile vanished as quickly as it came.


	2. Chapter 2

Katara's POV

"Hey Katara why are you sad?" What.. I.. Uh.. I'm fine Aang thanks for asking. Are you sure where's your date? I don't have one Aang." Really why?" "I guess because the right guy didn't ask." "So where's your date Aang,"I asked chaging the subject. "I didn't get anyone." "Are you serious I thought you were going to ask someone," I asked dumbfound. "I was but everyone I was going to ask just didn't seem right." "Wow I just thought you would have one since your the avatar. I mean your like the most popular boy in school." "Well I don't know about that but since neither of us has a date. Would you like to dance?" _Is he asking me what I think he's asking me. Say yes you idiot before he thinks you don't want to_. "I don't know Aang I'm not the best dancer and I don't want to embarrass you in front of Sokka. He knows I'm a horrible dancer." "Ah don't worry about him you should be more concerned about yourself because I'm not the best dancer either," he smiled letting out a small chuckle." "No Aang I've seen you and your amazing." When I realized what I said I turned crimson red and I quickly turned my head acting as if I had heard someone. I was so glad that it was almost totally dark except for the blue lights which I was so glad I suggested them. Out of the corner of my eye I could swear he also had a hint of a blush but it was probably just a trick of the light. "Oh come on Kat it'll be fun." I giggled at his childish nickname for me. I turned back to him and he had that please-do-it-for-me look and I fell for it. I hate that look because it makes me melt inside. "Oh OK." "Great then lets get dancing." He took my hand and his grip was so strong and muscular and yet soft and gentle. I must look like a total fool as he led me out to the middle of the dance floor. I followed him like a love-sick-girl. He stopped and turned his face was so close to mine my heart skipped a beat. He smiled and I could tell he was as nervous as me. He slowly put his hand on my waist and the other on my shoulder and I put my hands around his neck. Aang defenatly respected me and didn't want me to be uncomfortable and that's just one of the hundreds of reasons I love him. We slowly started rocking back and forth in a walzt like dance. Our eyes met and I felt his warm breath on my face and I got lost in his eyes.

Nobody's POV

"Hey Sokka what did we miss," Suki asked laughing. "Nothing except Kataang has official been made." "Sokka what are you talking about," Yue asked curiously. "Well look for yourself." "OMG are we seeing what I think we're seeing." "Yeah Toph I finally got Aang's butt over to Katara to ask her to dance." "Wow I can basically hear her thoughts threw her movements and it is so "interesting"." "What is she thinking Toph?" "Ya tell us." "No it's something for her and her alone to know. Besides I wouldn't tell you Sokka, only Suki and Yue." "But why," Sokka pleaded. "Because your her brother."

Aang's POV

_Wow she looks really beautiful tonight. Oh come on Aang get it together it's just Katara. I know it's only Katara but I can't help it we've been friends for a long time and I love her. Shoot. How long was I starring at her eyes quick look away._

Katara's POV

_I don't know who I'm kidding I'm just his friend. He doesn't love me the way I love him. Oh no girl stop looking in his eyes. Your not ever going to be anything more then a friend to him. Besides I couldn't tell him how I felt it's beyond words. Well there is one way just kiss him girl because the songs almost over. No I couldn't could I._ The song ended and neither of us wanted to let go. Then we kinda snapped out a trance. "I guess the song ended," Aang said embarrassingly. "I guess so," I sheepishly replied. "Oh look there's my friends. Well I guess I better get going then." "OK then," Aang sighed. I could swear I heard disappointment in his voice. 

Aang's POV

_Oh come on man the songs ended. Kiss her before she leaves. You'll never get another chance like this again so just do it!_

Katara's POV

But before Aang could decide what to do Katara spoke first. "Um... Aang... I... uh... Thanks for the dance," and I quickly took his face in my hands and kissed him on the lips! Then I turned and rapidly walked to my friends."Yoo who Katara we would like to talk to you for a minute," Suki waved. "OK what's up girls," I asked putting on my innocent act. "We were about to ask you the same thing Sugar Queen," Toph smirked. "What was that?" Toph said half demanding and half laughing. "What was what Toph?" I replied innocently. "Save it Kat you just kissed Aang!"Yue shouted excitedly. "What? I did not." "Yes you did," Suki laughed. "I really don't know what you guys are talking about," I replied softly. "Well we're talking about you lip locking with Aaaannnggg." My face started to boil and they knew it. Yue always had a way of getting the information that she wanted out of people. "It wasn't that kind of kiss. It was just to thank him for the dance." "Well Sugar Queen I have to say you thanked Aang a little to well," Toph slyly grinned. "What are you talking about." "Look for yourself," Suki chirped. I cautiously turned my head to see Aang still standing there with that stupid grin on his face. I turned my head so quick I heard my neck crack. "I did that," I asked totally dumbfound. "How long has he been standing like that I hissed?" "Ever since you left," Yue giggled. Oh great. "I hope no one else saw me kiss Aang." "Oh you have nothing to worry about Sugar Queen everyone saw it coming when you kissed him." "What do you mean Toph?" "I mean everyone knows you like Aang and Aang likes you. The only people that doesn't know it is you two. And you say I'm blind." "Well I'm not the only one with a crush," I smiled evilly.

At the sound of that Toph turned dark red. "Who is it," Yue asked curiously. "Yeah do we know her," Suki blurted out with laughter. "Ok I'll tell you but Toph has to be Ok with it." "Of course...I...Uh...why wouldn't I be," Toph said nervously. "Well I'll give you guys a hint. She travels with us and has a crush on Sokka." Toph slid slighty down in her seat and I know she couldn't see but she knew it when all eyes went to her. "Toph you?" Suki asked dumbfoundingly. "So what if I do?" "But why didn't you tell us," Yue asked inocently. "I don't like to talk about my relationships," Toph replied causally. "Besides it not's like like I've had a make-out session with him like Sugar Queen and Twinkeltoes." I went blood red. "What?! I have never kissed him until tonight." "Sure you haven't." "When did I do this so called action happen Toph," I demanded adding air quotes. "Well Twinkeltoes was laying on the beach and you were kissing him.'' "Try again Toph. It was mouth-to-mouth resesitation," I shot back iritatedly. "What to what," Toph asked stupidly. I smacked myself on the forhead. _Oh great now I'm beging to act like Sokka. _"Well I had asked Aang if he wanted to go for a swim and when we got there he crashed a wave on me. I got a little competitive and crashed a bigger wave on him and he didn't come back up. I dove down and pulled him out of the water. I waterbended the water out of his lungs but he still wasn't breathing so I had to give him mouth-to-mouth." Toph just simply sat back kicking her feet up on the table. "Well I love to break it to you Kat but Aang planned that you know?" "What!?" All three of us shouted. "Yeah isn't it obvious?" "Wow I never knew Aang had it in him to do something that drastic," Yue softly commented. "Me neither," I whispered.


End file.
